Konoha's Yellow Rose
by MusicLoverNA
Summary: Sarah is a 16 year old ninja with a chance to become chunin! What could possibly go wrong? Well, find out about Sarah's life with team seven! SET IN SHIPPUDEN. Action and romance in later chapters! I dont own a thing! SaiXOC
1. New ninja?

**Hey guys! I'm new, and this is my first story so go easy on me! hope you enjoy this! Let me know if there is gramer, spelling issues or OOCness.**

**Flashbacks: Hi**

**Thoughts:**_ Hi_

**Inner:** _'Hi'_

**Desclaimer: If i owned Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would be together right** **now**** *sigh* T_T**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day at Konoha. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, and things were running smoothly. Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha, looking for Naruto. She and the rest of the team finished a mission not too long ago, of course Sakura was all bruised up, but strong enough to walk.<p>

She saw Naruto slerping ramen loudly on the same ramen stand when he was still genin. Sakura smiled and called to him. "Hi Naruto!" she called as she ran to him, getting a seat next to him. Naruto looked up and gave a very foxy grin. "Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he finished, yet another bowl of ramen.

Sometimes she wondered how Naruto pays for all the ramen, but it's not like it's her buisness anyway. Sakura saw the ramen chef and smiled warmly at him, beginning her order. "Beef ramen please, hold the hot sauce." she orderd and smiled. The chef smiled too. "Right away Sakura-chan." The chef complied and got to work.

There was a long moment of silence while Sakura patiently waited for her ramen. The silence started to bother her, so she decieded to start a conversation. "How are you Naruto?" Sakura asked as she got the bowl of ramen from the chef. "GREAT! I feel better than yesterday!" Naruto said as he punched a fit in the air,

but than yelled in pain. Sakura soon had a worried expression. "Naruto! Be careful! just because I healed you doesnt mean you can move your arm too much." Sakura cried worriedly. Naruto pouted as if a little kid had been punished. "So Sakura? how are you feeling?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Much better, I still have a couple of bruises, but no big deal." Sakura said flashing a smile.

After they finished their ramen, Sakura said a quick goodbye to Naruto and headed to the Hokage office. Naruto frowned at how quick it was. _She works way too hard ... _Naruto thought as he continued eating his 5th ramen bowl. Sakura made it to the Hokage office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said lazily. Sakura entered the room and bowed. "Tsunade-sama, did you call me?" Sakura asked. The Hokage nodded. She pulled out a file holding a picture of a girl in it. "You remember Danzo, right?" Tsunade said while sipping some sake. Sakura nodded. Tsunade put down her sake suddenly looking serious.

"He's bringing a new teamate for team 7" Tsunade said plainly.

Sakura's eyes widen and then had a face of pure confusion. "Whaaaaat!" Sakura screamed so loudly almost half the village could hear her. Tsunade sighed and began to explain. "This ninja is known to have sucssesfully complete 64 missions in her lifetime, she was chosen to be a konoha nin due to her excelent skill, speed, and flawlessness. There was a meeting involing the whole idea and we all agreed to have this girl to be given a chance to prove her worth as a chunin. If she becomes a chunin, she can be a root ninja again." Tsunade explained. Sakura's mouth literally hit the floor. "BUT TSUNADE-SAMA! Thats so unfair! So does that mean this ninja doesnt have to take the chunin exams to become chunin?" Sakura cried. Tsunade sent a death glare to Sakura. "This ninja is so amazing, she might be as strong as danzo himself." Sakura was not believing this. _This has to be a joke! No one is THAT strong!_ Sakura thought wide eyed.

"This ninja isnt here yet, she wil be here tomorrow this afternoon. NOW SCAT!" Tsunade ordered. Sakura nodded and left for the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong> Sakura P.O.V<strong>

I walked to the hospital still thinking about the new ninja. I couldnt help but wonder who this new ninja is. I never really thought someone would be as strong as Danzo. I was shocked to say the very least, or in a way, surprised. I walked inside the hospital and sighed loudly. I walked to my next shift, hoping the person I had to heal wasnt a big deal. It was bad enough we were having a new teamate! I mean, Isnt Sai enough to deal with? I wanted to punch something to get things out of my mind, I guess training will have to do it later.

The day flew by like a bird. When I started heading home, I saw a blur of yellow and purple running towards me. "Forehead girl!" My blonde best freind cried as she hugged me tightly. I was danglling like a doll. "Ino! Cant BREATHE!" I cried breathlessly. Ino finally let go and got out a boquet of flowers out of nowhere and shoved them to me.

"A little welcome home present! It's been, what? TWO MONTHS?" Ino asked and gave the flowers to me.

I laughed and smiled warmly. "A month and twenty nine days to be excact." I corrected. Ino gave me the "Yeah, whatever" look. "Hey! By the way! I heard your having a new member of team seven am I correct?I hope he's cute!" Ino asked with sprakle eyes. I wanted to laugh, but something told me to be serious when it came to this new teamate.

"Yes, _she_ is coming tomorrow so _she _can be in our team so _SHE_ can become a chunin." I emphasized the word _SHE_ so she could get my point. Ino frowned finding out it was a girl not a boy. "Dangit! I was really sure it was a boy!" Ino pouted.

Ino sighed and flashed a smile at me. "Oh well! See you later forehead girl!" Ino said as she ran. I smiled and decided to play along. "Bye Ino-pig!" I said from a distance. I decided to head home as soon as I made a quick stop to the one place I felt I needed to go to. I walked to the very place the Uchiha clan had been massacred. The Uchiha manner.

I'm not sure why I chose to come to this tragic place. It just brought back painful memories, so why did I come here? I looked at the abandoned buildings of the Uchiha clan. I felt horrible for Sasuke now. I could almost feel the pain he felt when his family was killed by his own brother. It must feel like crap.

I walked to the abandoned streets of the Uchiha manner. I sighed yet again and entered one of the houses. I looked around; it looked so lonely in here. The house was completely abandoned. I walked around the house feeling gloomy due to the fact the Uchiha manner was just so ... depressing.

When I reached an unfamiliar room, something glinted in the lonely darkness. I went towards whatever it was and found something I wasnt expecting. Some type of pendent layed on the floor. I couldnt quite describe it since it was dark in the room, but from the looks of it, it looked like it had a gold chain and

the pendant was a yellow see through crystal, but thats all what I could make out at the time. Not knowing if I should leave it or not, I put it inside my ninja bag. I headed home and went to my room. I hesitantly got the pendent out and starred at it. I was partly right about it.

Gold chain, yellow crystal, what I _didnt _make out was what was inside the crystal. It looked like a figure of some kind of bird? It looked faded so I couldnt tell the detail.

I put it on my nightstand and it was lights out.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, and got out of my bed feeling rested. I couldnt help but wonder who this girl looks like. I headed to hospital with the pendent still in my pocket. I didnt know why I brought it with me, but I figured Tsunade could learn more about it. I finally reached the hospital right on time. When I went inside I was very surprised at what the place looked like.<p>

It looked like an unorganized jungle! Papers were everywhere, medicine was spilled, and people were acting like maniacs! "What in the name of Kami-sama is going on here?" I cried. A nurse answered my question. "Sakura-san! It's horrible! Ever sense the secretary quit, everyone's been panicking! And thats not even the least of our problems! Our nurses have been kidnapped but who knows who took them! 5 of our top nurses along with assistants were kidnapped last night! It's a nightmare!" the nurse panicked. I was on the verge to panicking too. THE SECRETARY QUIT?" I asked surprised. The nurse nodded simply and cried anime tears. No wonder these guys were having trouble.

"Did you tell Tsunade-sama?" I asked the nurse. The brown haired nurse nodded. "We told Tsunade-sama, she's already investigating." The nurse said. I nodded and got to work.

Soon things were organized again, but I had to work five times as hard as I normally do. While I was healling a sick patient, a obnoxious voice rang my ears. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. "Tsunade wants to see us!" Naruto said. I nodded my head and followed him.

I assumed to myself that it had to involve the new ninja, but I really, _really _hoped it wasnt about that. Truthfully, I didnt want another teamate! It's bad enough Sai constantly calls me Ugly. Naruto must of caught my expression and started looking concerned. "Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto asked a face of worriness plastered on his features.

I faked a smile. "Of course Naruto!" I said, my acting skills failing me. Naruto frowned. "Why do you lie so much? It's not like we're strangers or anything," Naruto pointed out. Damnit I hate it when he has a good point! I didnt say anything else so I continued on.

We knocked the door to Tsunade's office. "It's open!" Tsunade yelled from inside. We opened it; Sai was already in there looking as plain as ever.I decided I spoke first. "Tsunade-sama, you called us?" I asked. Tsunade looked up from writing a form. "I want you to meet your new teamate. Sarah! get in here." Tsunade called from outside the door.

When the ninja finally got in, I was surprised at what she looked like. She looked like she couldnt hurt a fly! IF THATS POSSIBLE! She was wearing a short, green, strap dress with a white trim along with a brown ninja tool belt. She had golden blonde hair that looked flatened straight, wearing it down but with a ponytail on the side oh her head. Not too add more detail, but she looked like her eyes were blue? Wait no! Green, WAIT maybe yellow? I couldnt tell! ANYWAYS! She also had brown ninja sandles.

She was smilling kindly too, a trait I highly found unlikely to a person who completed 64 of the most dangerous missions in her life. I took a quick peek at Naruto who had heart eyes and was blushing like he would with me when I was still his crush!

Naruto's had a crush on me for 5 years! Thats just weird... "She will be in team seven from now until, um, whenever she does her mission. Now Sarah, will you please come in here and tell us if Danzo had any other missions for you?" Tsunade asked suspiciously. The girl called "Sarah" spoke. "N-no ma'am- WOAH, IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" Sarah suddenly exclaimed.

Sarah ran to the window and pointed at a buildboard. "Are those things called "Bildboards?" I NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE! EEEEEP!" This girl doesnt get out much ... I sweatdropped and Sai did too. Sarah flashed a smile and then turned to Sai. "SAI-SAN!" The girl cried and hugged Sai so tightly I could literally hear the bones crack.

Sai had a look of annoyance, confusion, and shockery? "Missed you too..!" Sai breathed sarcastically with a very annoyed expression. I wasnt surprised ... she must of known him from when they were still in root. "WAIT? YOU KNOW HER?" Naruto asked Sai. Sarah let go of Sai and then he held a fake emotion of arrogance. "How could I not? We've only been BEST FRIENDS forever right Sarah?" Sai asked flashing a very fake smile. Sarah looked dumbfounded. _Sense when did Sai give emotions a chance?_ thought Sarah. "Uh ... YEAH!" Sarah said, trying her best to keep her previous personallity.

Naruto looked like he was going to burst into flames. Sai must of known Naruto had that "Love at first sight look" on him. Naruto may be a great ninja, but I swear, he's so idiotic that he cant even tell Hinata has a crush on him! The way she blushes is ten fold! I wanted to laugh at the way Naruto was fuming. Suddenly a loud crash was on the desk.

"DONT IGNORE ME!" Tsunade screamed scarily.

Me, Sarah, and Naruto looked terrified and we all appoligized. "WE'RE SORRY! DONT HURT US!" We all said bowing repeatedly, _minus_ Sai.

Tsunade calmed down and sat back down. "Well, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai. I want you to show Sarah around for the rest of the day." Tsunade ordered. I didnt mind at all, maybe Sarah wont be as annoying, plus, it feels good to actually have a girl in the team! We all complied and left the office.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO, How was it? Bad? good? Well, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it sucked! it's my first one! Well ... Reveiw!<strong>


	2. Settleing and new mission!

**HEY** **EVERYONE! Special thanks to Bookielovesanimeeee for being my first reviewer! I'm gonna try to make this story funny so wish me luck! I also decided to add a little song to this story later on! hope you dont mind ^^**

**It means ALOT! **

**Flashback: Hi**

**Thoughts:** _Hi_

**Inner:** _'Hi'_

**Desclaimer: I dont own Naruto ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V<strong>

Me and the rest of the group were showing Sarah around, like Tsunade told us. I didnt really feel up to telling the places name's for Sarah, so Naruto was doing that part. He kept babbling about apartments here, and academy students there, that fell on my deaf ears ...

"That's the academy, OH and thats the hospial! And look! There's Ichiraku's! They have the best ramen there, and Oh, I love to eat there!" Naruto exclaims. Sarah giggled at him with a genuine smile. Sarah then gets out a notebook, writing in it as if taking notes. Naruto, well ... _being _Naruto, he got curious. "Sarah, whats that?" Naruto asked curiousity taking it's toll. Sarah looked confused, but when she looked at her notebook she understood.

"Oh! That's just my songbook!" she answers with a smile. Naruto didn't seem to get it, so Sarah explained. "I write songs." She said.

Naruto then understood and grinned. "YOU WRITE SONGS? COOL!" Naruto says enthusiastically. Thats when i decided to listen. "You write songs? Thats highly unusual for a ninja." I said. Sarah just kept looking straight ahead. "Well, I come from a clan that was populated for music, but my clan was killed from some rare desease." Sarah says looking bumbed. Sai had a questioning look, almost as if he knew something was up. I shook that though off and kept walking.

We finally made it to Sarah's appartment building. "And THATS where you'll be staying! Sai lives here too, so if you have questions just ask him." Naruto says kindly. Sarah suddenly blushed. "S-Sai lives here too ..?" She stuttered. Naruto took a peak at her. "Well, yeah ... is that a bad thing becasue we can easily-"

"NO!" She suddenly burst. We all looked at her shocked by her response. She got control of herself again and looked down blushing. "I-I mean I dont mind at all." She stampered again.

We all went inside the appartment and went to the front desk. "Sarah Tsukino? Ah, yes, your room is 38-B. Here's your key." The counter lady gave her a key. Sarah nodded. "Thank you very much oh, and here's a tip." Sarah gave her the tip, and the lady was shocked. "I cant accept this! This is 1623.200 yen!" The counter lady said. Sarah shook her head and wafted her hand. "It's no trouble! I came from very wealthy clan, dont worry about a thing." Sarah said kindly. The counter lady smiled. "Alright then, and, and thank you!" She said gratefully. Sarah looked at us and we had mouths agap.

"What? I'm a nice person" Sarah says, and walks ahead of us. I'm not sure if I was hallusinating or not, but I think I saw Sai's "I cant believe it!" look. He definitely knew something we didnt, I'm getting suspicious. "Uh, Sai? Is she ALWAYS like this?" Naruto asked sounding confused.

Sai sweatdropped. "As much as I hate it, yes, she's been like that ever sense we were kids, when it comes to missions, she's serious, but not too serious. She may be have a very high IQ and can be too nice, but she has the temper of a angered rino. She's like you, Sakura, Maybe a little nicer, but yes. She got those 64 missions done with luck, determination and, well ... luck." Sai said sounding truthful. Ok, this is weird, now Sai said she was too nice! They must have been friends longer then I thought.

* * *

><p>We caught up to Sarah and we went to show her, her room. We fianlly made it to 38-B! "Tsunade had your stuff moved here ahead of time so you wouldnt have to carry your bags." I say almost adding envy. Tsunade didnt let me have the treatment Sarah was getting. I was almost jealous, but just almost.<p>

Sarah entered and looked around. It was a nice place, the walls were painted yellow and white, A nice glass coffee table with yellow roses on a vase, the kitchen was also nice. "Well, If you have questions, feel free to ask us!" Naruto beamed. Sarah smiled at him. "Thank you very much Naruto-san." Sarah said. Naruto held his hands in front. "Please, just Naruto is fine!" He said, blushing. Little did I know, Sai was glaring at Naruto.

When we left the room and into the hall, a sugestion crossed my mind. "We should ask Tsunade about something that happened in the hospital." I said recalling at what happened. "Yeah? What about it?" Naruto asked. I didnt want to explain now! "I'll explain on the way." I say simply.

**Sarah P.O.V**

So far so good! I made new friends and got my new appartment! This is totally a new experience for me, and I even got to see a buildboard! I always begged Danzo-sama to have a mission that involved even getting _close_ to Konoha, but he said I was too _fragile_ or too _delicate._ But I have to admit, I was young at the time. I for one didnt understand how Root was any different from Konoha, it was so unfair!

I worked so hard for this, I even did 64 S-rank missions, and _he _calls me delicate! I sighed, Danzo-sama didnt care for my well-being, the only reason why he took me in was because of my power. I hated Root ever sense my clan was killed.

I felt bad about lying to Sakura and Naruto, but It's better they dont know about how my clan was really killed and why I'm so powerful or important. I went to my room, It was very clean and nice. It had a bed with white sheets and the walls were painted yellow and white, wordrobe there, and a big bathroom.

I looked outside, the day was still young, I decided to look around Konoha, see how wonderful it is. I smiled at the thought and went to change into my casual cloths. It wasnt fancy, just a dark green kimono dress, barely above my knees and I decided to wear my hair completely down. I left the appartment and locked the door. When I got outside I stared in awe at all the people continuing with their lives.

I never seen people so happy before, I hope I NEVER have to forget this moment! I know Sai is ANBU already, but the reason I couldnt become chunin, was because Danzo-sama didnt let me... He thought that I didnt deserve to become chunin because I wasnt a heartless killer who could kill even the innocent. I wanted to prove to Danzo that he's wrong, but failed. He said If I can stay at Konoha for quite some time, I'm not sure how long, he would finally see what I'm capable of!

I knew one thing for sure, root was _not _where I belonged, even when my clan was killed, I still wanted no revenge for that. I maybe strong in the outside, but inside, i'm still sad about what happened, and I know Danzo couldnt care less.

Sometimes I wonder why I didnt run away like my sister, I could save all the trouble. My younger sister didnt technically run away, but she was forced out of the fire country, some ANBU took her to a different country, who knows where!

I pushed my life story aside and walked the streets of Konoha. I had to try to avoid the stares I was reciving from the people. I reached a ramen shop called Ichiraku's. I decided to go there, I was starving anyways. I went there only to find ... Naruto? "Hi Naruto!" I greeted kindly. Naruto looked up from eating ramen, I could see a couple of bowls on the side.

Naruto grinned. "Hi Sarah!" He said kindly. "Did you come for some ramen? It's on me!" Naruto suggested. I didnt want to be a burden. "Oh no no no! It's fine! I can pay myself." I convinced. Naruto shrugged and went back to eating. I asked the counter guy for miso ramen. He got to work while I sat next to Naruto. When I got the bowl, I looked at it uncertainly.

Naruto caught my expression, and smiled. "Try it, it's really good!" he said with a grin. I took come chopsticks and ate some of the noodles.

I seriously havent had something this good in years! "It's wonderful!" I exclaim and start eating like I was starving. Naruto cheered. "TOLD YA!" He said proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

When I finished my ramen, and changed back into my usual attire, I headed to Tsunade-sama's office. I couldnt help but wonder what mission I had to do. I was so excited to have my first mission from konoha! When I made it there Naruto, Sai, and Sakura were already there. I bowed with polite, and spoke. "You called me Tsunade sama?" I asked. Tsunade put down her sake and looked up. "You will be assigned a mission with Sai, Sakura, and Naruto. Sai is the leader of this mission. I want you to find the missing nurses that were kidnapped along with the helpers. Go to the gates before sundown, off with all of you!" Tsunade ordered.

We went out of the office and started heading to the gates. When we got there, Sakura started checking healing supplies and kunais and what-not. I sighed and we already started jumping from tree to tree.

I was reading a map while jumping, and Sai and the others were almost ahead of me. "Sarah, where are we going exactly?" Sai asked. I got the map and started reading. "About 23 kilometers, due south, and we make a left on the last kilometer." I inform. Sai sunk in with the information and we went to our destination.

After about, lets say, 45 minutes of jumping from tree to tree, we found a nice clearing in the forrest to rest, it was almost sundown anyway. Sai stopped. "We should rest here for the night, I'll stand watch." Sai said with no emotion what-so-ever. It's not a new thing though, I remember the day when Shinn died, and that changed our lives forever.

I had a drop dead crush on Shinn when I was younger, and I did just about anything to get his attention, but he didnt notice me. We were just friends, but when I found out about Shinn's death, I blamed myself for letting him catch that awful desease... Even in Root, Shinn wasnt emotionless, but neither was I. I was in fact, very heavy with emotions.

Those missions I did though, were with determination! Maybe I was a little lucky on 20 of them, but I was still young back then! I'm going to prove to everyone that I am _not _a damsel in distress! When Sai made the tents and I started the fire with some firewood and a match, Sakura gathered some medical herbs for later.

**Sakura P.O.V **

I had already gathered some herbs for later. I saw Sarah already starting the fire. I got up to talk to her. "Sarah, I need you to do me a favor." I say with politeness. Sarah smiled brightly. "Anything Sakura-san." She said with almost too much politeness. I held a box of different kinds of herbs and medical supplies. "I have to sort these medical supplies and I was wondering if you could go with Naruto and bring some food from the lake nearby." I requested.

Sarah nodded simply and went with Naruto to get some food. "Naruto! Sakura wants us to get food!" Sarah yells while running to him. My work here is done. I went back to organizing the medical supplies from A-Z. I suddenly heard some bushes rustling, and snapped my head to the bushes. "Sai did you hear that?" I ask on alert. Sai turned and looked emotionless. "No, I dont think so." Sai answered.

I shook the thought off and went back to organizing the herbs. Today, couldnt possibly get more boring! I know it's my job, but I need to rest for once! _'UGH! I need sleep! can we sleep now?' _My inner said annoyingly. _NO! What if a ninja jumps us, we cant risk that! _I thought back. My inner huffted. '_You work too hard, you know that?' _My inner says in a fact like tone. I chuckled in my head. _So i've been told. _I thought sarcastically.

I finally finished, I got up and checked to see if Naruto or Sarah came back. Surprisingly no. I wonder what's taking them so long...

**Sarah's P.O.V**

"Hold the rod and dont let go Naruto!" I cried as we got a huge fish. Naruto was fighting with all his strength, trying to keep the fish from swimming away. Apparently, It was too late; danmit it swam away! "CRAP!" I cursed without meaning to and covered my mouth. Naruto gasped. "I didnt know you curs-"

Naruto was suddenly shot with a needle! I gasped. "NARUTO ARE YOU OK-" Then it was all black.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! YAY! lol, this is my first clifthanger! Sorry if you hate me for decideding it! I promise I WILL make the next chapter soon! 2-3 days or so I'm not really sure! No promises! <strong>

**PLEASE REVEIEW! :D**


	3. Change of mind and first training

**Chapter 3 is up! I hope you enjoy this chapter! You find out about how Sarah fights in the chapter, AND you also find out one of her biggest secrets! **

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the more I cant help but write!**

**Btw I hope you dont mind me making a fake jutsu not from the show! **

**Flashback: Hi**

**Thoughts:** _Hi_

**Inner:** _'Hi'_

**Descaimer: Must I say It? I dont, nor will I ever, own Naruto... TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW MASASHI KISHIMOTO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's P.O.V <strong>

I woke up feeling numb. Where the hell am I? I looked around, it looked like a cave to me. Thats when I realized what happened. Naruto was shot by a needle and I was too! "Naruto?" I called looking for him, and then I felt something shift behind me. _Your kidding right? _I thought angrily.

Naruto was tied behind me! "Naruto! Wake up! I mean it!" I try yelling to him in a whisper. Getting annoyed, I kicked him from behind, HARD. Naruto was more alive then I thought when I kicked him. "OWWWWIIE!" He cried. I tried to shush him.

"Naruto, we dont know who took us! Please be as quiet as possible!" I begged/whispered angrily. Naruto was secretly thinking of way to get us out of this. I for one already had a plan. "Naruto, I need you to lend me some of your kunai knife, I have a plan." Naruto looked shocked at my suggestion.

Without another word, Naruto gave me the kunai knife from behind. "Dont be alarmed, it's apart of my plan." I explain. Sense my hands were tied up, I couldnt use my arms, so I did the unthinkable. I threw the kunai to the air with just a flick of my wrist, and I did a back flip, with Naruto behind me, and kicked the kunai and it hit, point one ... two ... three ... and slashed the rope binding us both.

"YES" I exclaim. Naruto was cheering too, but then some goons came out of nowhere. "Take this you low life scums!" I yelled and punched all three of them in 3 seconds! My record was 30 milliseconds though.

They were all on the floor; dead. Naruto watched in horror of my stregnth. _She has the same monsterous strength as Sakura, but Tsunade didnt train her! _Naruto thought with a shocked expression. I saw the nurses tied to the rope' unconcious of course, but very much alive.

"Naruto help me untie them!" I called. Naruto slashed a kunai, and the nurses were free. "Lets take them to camp, Sakura can see if they are hurt or not." Naruto picked them up, and I got the other three.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong> **P.O.V **

Ok, NOW I'm concerned! Where the hell are they? Soon, I was able to see a blur of yellow and orange and yellow and green. "THERE YOU ARE!" I exclaimed. I was very pissed off, but who wouldnt be? Thats when I found they were holding some people. "Are those-!"

"The nurses? Yeah, and they need healing stat!" Sarah answered. I had already gotten to work; I started healing the minor wounds and the broken ribs. What I didnt understand Is who the hell would take them? "Well at least none of us got hurt!" Sarah cheered happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile ... <strong>

To men were inside the stone cave, shocked at what they saw. "Looks like they've escaped." A guy with shark like teeth and blue skin said. A guy with raven hair and blood shot red eyes caught sight of something glinting. As he got a closer look, He realized it was a ... strand of hair? It was shinny and golden. "You said you send people to look for the 9 tailed jinjuuriki?" The guy with a coat and bloodshot eyes said.

"Yes, Itachi, looks like he's escaped." The blue skin said. Itachi peered at the blue skin guy. "Was he alone, Kisame?" Itachi asked emotionlessly. Kisame gave a toothy grin. "No. In fact, there was a girl with him, she had gold blonde hair I'm sure." Itachi picked up the strand of hair and starred at it. "Hm, Sarah Tsukino," Itachi said and left the cave. Kisame followed.

"We'll do our reasearch on you, Sarah,"

* * *

><p>I finished healing the nurses. The next morning, we were already on our way back to the village. When we got there, we headed to Tsunade's office to give her the good news.<p>

"The nurses are finally safe?" Tsunade recalls. We all nodded respectfully. "Yes, Tsunade-sama, but I would like to show you something." I gave Tsunade the pendant. "Sakura, _where did you find this?_" She asked sounding very serious. Did I do something wrong? "I found it in the Uchiha manner, why?" Sakura answered almost frightened.

Tsunade then burst. "YOU IDIOT! DONT YOU REALIZE WHAT A HORRIBLY DANGEROUS WEAPON YOU FOUND?" Tsunade said pissed off. "W-weapon ..?" I asked now a bit scared. Tsunade pressed a botton I didnt even know it had, and the pendant unfolded to a bow. "A bow?" Me and Sarah both said surprised.

Tsunade clicked the button to turn the bow back into a pendant. "A bow you use for shooting arrows, but this bow can kill a person in one hit to the heart. It once belonged to the 11 tailed jinjuuriki, but the jinjuuriki was said to have died over 100 years ago." Tsunade paused and put it in her pocket.

"Thats why it's very important for this to not fall in the wrong hands, if that happened, we all be dead." We all gasped minus Sai. "Whatever arrow you use for this bow will be so fast, not even I can dodge it." Tsunade finished. We relaxed as a bit but Sarah was still a little surprised. _No! Dont panic Sarah, this is no big deal! As long as I dont touch that thing... _Sarah thought.

"Sakura, you may head back to the hospital, Naruto and Sai, I dont have a mission for you yet, but you may train until then." Tsunade ordered. "Hai!" Me and the boys said. "And Sarah, sense this is only second day, Naruto and Sai will show you to the training grounds, and I want you to meet your sensei. Sense Kakashi is still in the hospital, you will be introduced to Yamato." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" My other teammates complied as we left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah P.O.V <strong>

Yay! My first training session! I'll beat those two with only one punch in the gut! When we got there, I saw a man with brown hair, already at the field. (Author: I dont know Yamato all that well so sorry If I get the personallity wrong). "Are you my new student?" Yamato asked calmly. I straightened myself and answered with a "Hai!" The man looked blank. "My name Is Yamato," He said with a calm expression.

Yamato suddenly threw kunai at me. "Think fast!" He said before I redirected the knives stabbing the trees. "Wow thats impressive." Yamato said. Yamato then started throwing more kunais, but I redirected all of them the knives pinning him to a tree. "Are we done yet? Cause I thought I was getting a challange," I said with a disapointed face.

Yamato then did handsigns. "Wood style: Giant Forest Jutsu!" Yamato cried as a huge woodlike arm began to attack. "Light style: Burning Rays Of Death!" I cried as sun rays glowed down Yamato and then bursted like a bomb. "Yamato sensei!" Naruto and me cried. Sai was just emotionless, though I didnt expect him to be surprised. When I saw Yamato was burned and had white eyes, (You know, when a person gets knocked out, basically when Naruto gets punched by Sakura!) I started apologizing!

"I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to go that far!" I said very embarrassed. Naruto looked at me as if I was crazy. "Sarah! I never heard of that jutsu! Whats it called?" Naruto asked curious. I smiled at the fact I was going to tell him one of my main jutsus. "It's a jutsu I created myself. You have to be a Tsukino to do it though." I answer. Naruto then starred at Yamato's defeated form.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Naruto said shamely. I smiled. "I can EASILY wake him up!" I walked up to Yamato. "_**WAKE**_**_ UP_!**" I scream so loud that birds were flying away from trees. "OI!" He yelled as he woke up feeling new. Naruto was laughing so hard now. I blew in a fit of giggles. Sai was ... well, Sai.

* * *

><p>Training ended faster then expected. I started walking home as the sun went down, but then I heard someone call my name. "Sarah!" A familiar voice said. When I turned, I saw Sakura with a concerned expression, looking straight at me. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you ... <em>now.<em>" Sakura said the word, "Now" too firm, I knew something had to be up. "I'm on my way." I say and speed quickly to the office. While Sakura was still there she thought irritably. _Who works too hard now, Naruto?_ she thought annoyed.

I got to the office, and Shizune and Tsunade were already there. "Sarah, you came." Tsunade said, looking serious. I looked nervous, I hope nothing was wrong. "Ye-yes. Is anything wrong ..?" I asked walking inside. Tsunade sighed and started writing on a paper. "There has been a change of plans ..." Tsunade started. I looked nervous. "I- What do you mean?" I asked, hoping this had nothing to do with the bow.

Tsunade looked up from her paper and sighed again. "Danzo, told me to tell you, that you will be staying in Konoha forever, you are no longer a member of root, and sadly ... you will not become chunin this year." Tsunade said sadly. My eyes widen till Tsunade could tell I was about to cry. "Wh-at? ..! B-but WHY?" I asked already shedding tears. Tsunade knew this was going to happen, I could tell.

"Danzo told me that you, being your cheerful, good hearted self, ended up getting yourself kidnapped, and he told you that was the last straw, am i right? I'm so sorry Sarah, but what Danzo says, goes, and I cant do anything about it." Tsunade starred at the floor sadly. Not wanting to embarrass myself, I looked down. "If you excuse me, I have to go, thank you for the information Tsunade-sama." I bowed with respect and fled the room.

Shizune was about to get me, but Tsunade stopped her. "She needs time to sink this in." Tsunade said sadly pitting me. I didnt need her pity, I needed to stay away from people for the rest of the night. I walked inside my appartment sobbing with each step I take.

I plopped onto my bed crying on the bed. I always hated root, yes, but I also wanted to prove to Danzo I'm not weak. Apparently, I wasnt good enough ... I cried feeling horrible for myself. _Where did I go wrong Danzo-sama? _I thought miserably crying into my pillow.

**Sai P.O.V**

I was in the other room, painting a picture, soon I heard crying in the other room. I got up and went to check it out. _Is that crying? Wait! Sarah's crying?_ I thought and not sure what to do, I went to see why she was so upset, and opened my door.

* * *

><p><strong>HI GUYS! Dont worry! More chapters are coming soon! I hope I didnt make Yamato too OCC, btw thank you so much for the reviews! I promise I'll make the stories longer! It's really hard to do that sense my insperation is draining faster now! (-.-)" I'll never give up on this story though! PLEASE wish me luck on the other chapters and REVIEW! :D<strong>


	4. Protect Naruto

**HI guys! Ch******apter 4 is here! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm so glad someone is actually reading this story! I feel like a true author! I'm gonna try to make this chapter as long as it can be! I'm planing to give this story 10-15 chapters, depending on my imagination. BTW LOTS AND LOTS of OCCness. ****

**Flashback: Hi **

**Thoughts:** _Hi_

**Inner:** _'Hi' _

**Declaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sai<strong> **P.O.V**

I headed to Sarah's appartment. I felt concerned for some reason ... Sense when did I feel emotions ..? When I turned the nob, it was surprisingly open. I entered and the sobbing got louder. I looked to see the appartment neat and tidy. I went to a room and found Sarah crying on her bed. She never looked this broken before,

I wonder what had happened... "Sarah..?" I ask uncertainly. Sarah must of noticed my concern sounding voice. She seemed suddenly alive, platering one of her obvious fake smiles. "Hi Sai-san! I was uh ... umm." From the looks of it, she was trying to find an excuse for crying. I sighed and sat on her bed. "What's wrong?" I asked not sounding intrested, but I still wanted to know.

She hesitated to answer, but after a few moments of starring at each other's eyes, she wiped another tear and sniffted. "D-Danzo-sama ... He said I'm no longer a root member... And If that is true, I wont become chunin this year, which means I'll never become ANBU like I dreamed for so long ..!" She said in a sad, quiet voice.

I didnt quite get it, why cant she just take the chunin exams next year? "What about next year? Your still eligible to participate in the chunin exams." I said still not getting it. Sarah then looked at me straight in the eye, she looked upset that I didnt understand.

"Sai, dont you realize why I _cant_ compete in the chunin exams?" She asked me, as if I already knew the answer. I shook my head, my face showing no emotion. What I didnt expect, was that she had tears in her eyes again. "Sai, If I were to compete in the chunin exams, and If I lose control, what will happen?" She asked, now raising her voice. It then hit me.

"Sarah, I know you cant control your power, but you cant help it. I know the posibility for you to kill an opponent in the fight, are ... well ... high. But you cant stay genin forever!" I tried to convince, but now she was crying even more...

I sighed, and hugged her. I figured it's what people do when someone is sad or hurt. "Sarah, you dont have to worry, by the time you go to the chunin exams, you'll be amazing, I'm sure." I tried to comfort, even though I didnt sound too sincere. I was shocked that she hugged back. "Thank you. And I WILL become ANBU one day ..!" She said crying tears, but these tears,

were of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah P.O.V <strong>

I was happy to say the very least. I never actually thought, Sai! Of all people! would give emotions a chance! I feel so much better because of that! I remember turning 15 a few weeks back. I was still young at heart, but I felt embarrassed that Danzo never promoted me ANBU at a young age like Sai.

I always knew I wasnt the strongest, but I never knew I was the weakest of the entire root members! I completed 64 missions without a scratch, yes, but I barely made it without one on 20 or 21 of them, but I was still very young at the time.

When Sai had let go of me from the hug, I felt disapointed, but all good moments come to an end I guess... "Sai, your right! I'm going to work my hardest to become ANBU! and I will try to control myself when it comes to fighting an enemy!" I said with a determined look. Sai went back to emotionless Sai, "Ok. And I'm sorry about root." He said and left the room.

I didnt care about root anymore. I wanted to be ANBU, and sense I am a Konoha nin now, maybe I can teach Sai how to feel emotions! But there is a catch, If I'm going to be ANBU one day, that means I can finally prove to Danzo that i'm not a weak fragile girl! I am not the 15 year old weakling, now I'm the 16 year old Konoha ninja, helping Naruto with his quest to be Hokage!

And, heh heh, I kinda found that out by looking in his profile ... Ok, I was snooping, but might as well find out who your teamates are before you meet them! Right? Besides he said he wanted to be Hokage too!

**Flashback: We were walking out of Tsunade's office and I felt something was missing. OH YEAH! A proper introduction. "I'm so sorry! I didnt properly introduced myself! My name Is Sarah Tsukino, and I turned 16 recently, my dream is to become ANBU and serve as one of Danzo's best!" I said proudly. **

**Naruto looked at me and grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be Hokage! BELIEVE IT!" He said with a thumbs up. I giggled. "Hokage is such an accomplishment! I hope you become Hokage one day!" I said with a thumbs up of my own. A girl with pink hair then smiled at me and introduced herself. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I want to be the greatest medic nin!" She said with a genuin smile. I smiled at her and punched her shoulder lightly. "Good luck with that! Hope you dont die before it comes true!" I said and went back to walking straight outside the office. Sakura poped a vein. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" And then she started chasing me. I ran while laughing at her anger.**

**Flashback ends. **

* * *

><p>I have a new dream now, my new dream is to help Naruto and his friends succeed in their dreams, and I want to be ANBU of Konoha! I looked at the mirror in my dresser. I guess I looked ok, but I like my usual attire. It was still in that lime green dress with white trims and that ninja belt on the side. I usually have my back hair down, but one ponytail tied on the side of my hair but still left down in the back. I never understood my eye color though...<p>

It was a mixture of blue on the iris, green on the middle of the iris, and a yellow light shines them, I never considered myself as pretty or beautiful, but other men fawn over me. I think it's the form ... I'm very skinny, so skinny my breast show off better than Sakura's ... And I'm not even going to mention the curves! I got away from the mirror and changed into a T-shirt and pajama pants.

I brushed my teeth and I noticed I was feeling strange. A little known secret about me, is that darkness weakens me. Bizarre, I know, but It's sadly true. Only Sai knows that. If someone were to have dark chakra in their hearts, and I sense it, it will bring pain to my body, sense well, I cant tell yet. It's too early. I put the ponytail down and I climed to my bed.

I looked at the ceiling feeling a little weird, it wasnt dark chakra, but it was a very uneasy feeling, like I'm going to meet someone _with_ dark chakra ... I shook off the thought and went to sleep, although I felt like it was going to take a while for me to sleep. I starred at the ceiling for another good five minutes, until I couldnt take it anymore.

I got up and went to the balcony. I sat on a chair, starring up at the starry night. I sighed and connected the stars with my mind. I saw the image of a winged horse, a heart and arrow, and the severed cross. I know all the constellations, so I knew where they are and what the form is. I felt a little bit more sleepy memorizing the stars.

I soon drifted, in a deep sleep under the stars.

**Durring dream. **

I was walking down a darkened world. I couldnt see anything! "Hello? IS ANYBODY HERE?" I called, looking for any signs of life. One minute I'm in a mission, the next I'm in a genjitsu? _This is getting creepy, where the hell am I? _I thought uneasily. When I finally found light in the end of the road, I started running, I didnt care what it was, I just wanted to get out of the darkness!

I finally made it and saw my sister and parents only two meters away..! "Mom ..? D-dad ..? Terra ..?" I said, looking as if I was going to cry. My mother smiled at me kindly and my dad gave a kind grin. As for my sister, Terra, She gave me a comforting hug. "Sarah... I'm so glad you didnt die ..!" Terra said kindly. I couldnt take it anymore.

I hugged back tightly. "Terra y-you ..! A-am I-I drea-dreaming? I-If I a-am I hope I-I never wake up!" I said in between sobs. I was crying, for the fact I was seeing my entire family in front of me ... but ... where's- "Where's Hikari? Is she here? PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S HERE!" I ask now crying a waterfall now. My mother grabbed my shoulders.

"Calm down Sarah, Hikari Isnt here... She's still alive actually..." My mom said. My eyes widen. "She's a-alive ..!" It was more of a statement then a question. I was crying, but out of happiness. "Yes. She's alive, like you predicted, but she is living with another family right now. Remember the time, when you found out Hikari was being addopted to a different family?" My mother asked. I nodded. "I-It was for h-her own g-good ..! I wanted her to be safe! So as the older sister, I-I didnt want her to b-become a root member, because I didnt want to put her in danger!" I cried.

My father gave me a understanding look. "I would of done the same. Truthfully, It's my fault ... I was the one who needed to protect everyone ... Now ... The whole family is broken." I gave him a disapproving look. "No! Dont blame yourself, you were only trying to protect us by not telling us what Madara might do! I get it! So, am I communicating with you though my dream?" I ask, still not believing this was real.

My mother nodded. "Dreams are a powerful thing, darling, you've always had the power to comunicate us though your power. We came to send you a message." My mother started. I was paying attention now, I needed to know this. "You already know about Naruto right?" My mother asked. My eyes widen. "Ho-how did you-"

"Sweetheart, you need to know that, your destined to protect him." My mother told me. I was shocked. I'm supposed to protect the knuckle head idiot? "Really?" I asked. My mother turned to my dad. "You two are special, both you and Naruto are jinjuuriki's. Naruto is the nine-tailed fox vessel, and your the eleven-tailed fox vessel," My dad said as if teaching a class.

"Like Yin and Yang, and sun and moon, you are connected. The demon fox and the demon phoenix are oppisites. Naruto is Yin, sense he has the demon fox that is filled with pure dark chakra, is more powerful than you know. You are Yang, sense you have the demon phoenix which is powered with pure light. It's your destiny, thought the two demons have been rivals, they can learn to work together, but that depends on _you. _You too must becomes allies and work together during missions, and then, and only then, will your dream of becoming ANBU will become a reality." My father paused as my family was turning to sparkles! "MOM, DAD, TERRA!" I cried as they dissapear before I could hug them one last time.

_Find Hikari, _

_Proctect Naruto,_

_Keep him safe ..! _

**Dream ends. **

I shot up from my bed, feeling all sweaty. I found that I was in my bed? I thought I was in the balcony. Oh well, I saw it was morning, so I got dressed into my usual attire. I was still lost, thinking about the dream.

_Find Hikari,_

_Protect Naruto,_

_Keep him safe ..!_

The words rung in my head like a bell! But now I know what I have to do. I have to protect the fun spirited knuckle head, but the real question I should be asking is ...

How?

* * *

><p><strong>HI READERS! I told you I wouldnt give up on the story! I have a friend that has a devianart account who is gonna start drawing pictures, so you can get a better idea of what Sarah looks like! I really hope this chapter wasnt too borning, but now it's clear that Sarah is faced with a difficult decision, now that she knows it's her job to protect Naruto now. So what will happen next? Stay tunned! And Review please! <strong>


	5. Author's note

**Hi everyone! I recently got some advice from a reveiwer and I really appreciate it! I'mgluing to try to make the characters less OCC by making Naruto more serious and Sakura more serious too! It's really hard though so I just wanted to sent this note saying I'm going to take longer on these stories. I hope not too long though, but I might as well explain how Sarah is. First off, Sarah is not perfect, in fact, she can't fight too good. Sure she can still fight, but truthfully, she was taken to root only because she has a powerful jinjuuriki.**

** Sai is still emotionless too, I'll admit I made him a little OCC, but hey, it's my story,and grammar problems will be fixed too. And Sarah is a Japanese name, well, almost. There is a character from a Naruto movie named Sara but without the H. I didn't watch all the Naruto episodes either, just enough. I already know root is in Konoha, I just wanted to change it a** _**little**_**bit. I needed to change some things, so I could make the plot work. I also needed to add humor, so I made Naruto a little less serious. I will try to make this story more like the anime. **

**One more thing, English is not my first language so I can't spell everything right. From now on, I'm going to really look at my stories to make them better! **

**Please wish me luck!**


	6. Who's Sasuke Uchiha?

**Ok so here are some things I changed. **

**1. Sarah is going to be less kind and more serious when it comes to missions. She'll be a little more like Sakura. **

**2. Characters might be OCC in this chapter, but I had to have room for the regular plot, so sorry ...**

**3. I won't give too much detail anymore, that's a serious problem I had, but no more! I'll learn how to write more too. **

**4. I apologize, but I'm not going to change the jinjuuriki thing. It's my story so sorry! My friend from devianart is drawing what Sarah looks like as we speak!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah P.O.V <strong>

Ok, I have made my decision! I'm going to be more serious in missions. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I felt like this is only the beginning. I left the apartment quickly and headed out.

I made it to the training grounds, and saw Naruto and Sai. "Hi Naruto and Sai-san!" I said in a friendly tone. He looked at me and smiled. Sai was no different. "Hello Sarah, have you seen Sakura anywhere?" he asked. I shook my head. He shrugged and went back to training. I put my serious face on and began throwing kunai at targets.

After practicing kunai throwing for about 45 minutes, I stopped and panted. I leaned on a tree for support, _NO! I cant be weak! Not now, not ever! _I thought with determination. I stood straight forcefully and continued.

Sai was training too, but caught a glimpse at my determination. _She's more determined now, compared to yesterday, _he thought. A few moments later, Sakura came to the training grounds.

"Hi Naruto and Sai! Sarah..." Sakura greeted. "Hi Sakura-chan!" We both said, but as I said it, I still held the face of determination, preparing to do another blow of kunai knives. Sai just continued sparring with Naruto. Sakura stole a glance from me and looked confused. She whispered to Naruto in the ear, "What's up with Sally Sunshine?" Sakura said, talking about me when I didnt realize it.

Naruto shrugged. "She's been like that for almost over an hour. In fact, she hasnt even looked at me since she started training. Did something happen?" Naruto asked. Sakura starred at me and I was throwing 15, no, maybe 20 kunais at once at a tree, and they all lined up from the top bark, to bottom. "I'm not sure, but she's improving a little." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Sarah? Are you ok?" Sakura asked. I turned to her and I flushed from embarrassment. "Yep! And I have good news!" I started. They looked at me weirdly. "I'm not going back to root! I'll be staying in Konoha FOREVER!" I cheered. They both held a very shocked expression.

**The birds were chirping, and Konoha was smooth. People were minding their own buisness until ... "WHHHHHAAAATTTTT?" Everyone flinched at the noise, and birds flew away from fear. **

"Isnt it great! I can finally get out more!" I said happily. Sakura and Naruto laughed nervously. "Greeeaaat!" They said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V <strong>

WHY? Just WHY? Sarah is WAY too nice for my liking, it's almost as if she's not human! After training, I went straight home. When I went inside my appartment I leaned on my door and sighed of relief. Sarah may be cheery on the outside, but she's strong in the inside!

I needed a shower so bad! My hair was dirty from all the kunai explosions and I had twigs on my hair. Sarah had taken some serious damage too. When we were done she had a few bruises and cuts all over her body.

I almost broke her jaw too, but she returned a favor to my jaw. That girl can punch hard! I took a shower, and put my PJs on. I sighed and sat down on the couch quietly watching T.V (Yes! They do have some in Naruto, their just rarely used!) I changed the channel and relaxed. Peace and quiet was what I needed for a long time now ... _This Is nice, a quiet night at home and no one bothers you! _I thought relieved.

While I was in the middle of watching my storries, the phone rang. (Yes! They have phones too!) "Hm, I wonder who that could be." I said to no one in particular. I grabbed the phone to answer it. "Hello?" I said.

"Sakura? Hi, this is Sarah, I hope I'm not interrupting something." Sarah said.

"Well I-"

"Good! because I had this huge, mega emergency! My appartment got flooded this morning, who knows how, but anyways when I got back home, everything was wet! I already told Tsunade-sama and she's working on it, so I'll need a place to stay, and Tsunade requested I stay at your place sooo, what do you think?" Sarah said calmly.

"Well, I suppose if Tsunade requested it, I guess so." I sighed. "Oh I knew you would understand! Thank you so much! Be right there!" Sarah hung up after that. "Wait Sarah? Sarah?" I cried, but no answer.

Then I heard a doorbell. I went to answer it, it was Sarah with her stuff. "I'm so sorry if I'm interrupting something! It'll be like I was never here!" She bowed apologetically. I tried one of my fake smiles. "No problem ..! You can stay here as much as you like!" I tried to act nice. Sarah frowned. "Sakura, If you want me to leave I dont mind, I'll just stay at Sai's place." She suggested.

I didnt want to be rude! I had to let her stay or Tsunade wont be too happy about me... "No, no! I mean it!" now sounding more believable. Sarah looked excited now. "Really! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said and hugged me tight. When she let go she waited for me to get inside before she could. "You have a nice place Sakura!" She said kindly.

I smiled. At least she was trying to be polite, but I've seen her in missions, very serious and calm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah P.O.V <strong>

I really didnt want to bother anyone! I just needed a place to stay for the time being. 30 minutes passed since I came here. I got my sleeping bag and pillow. I was in Sakura's room. I went to put my hair band on Sakura's nightstand, but then I noticed something. It looked like a picture. "Sakura?" I called. She was in the living room cleaning up a bit.

"Yeah?" She asked when she ran back in her room. I was holding the picture, and Sakura immediately grabbed it from me and set it back down. "Please, just, dont mention it." Sakura said and prepared to leave. If I was going to stay here, it's best I know more about her. "Sakura please, what's that picture of? Your team?" I asked. Not wanting to get in a fight, she sighed.

"It," She paused. She sat on the bed and grabbed the photo. "It's, when we were genin, my teamates Naruto and ..." She couldnt say the other guy's name. He had a dark blue turtleneck shirt and raven hair, quite handsome, but he looked extremely annoyed in this picture. "Sasuke," I heard her say. I glanced at her and she looked sadder than usual.

"Thats his name? I didnt know you were teamates with a traitor." I said surprised. Why didnt I know this? Sakura didnt answer back. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "We're supposed to be going on a retrival mission in five days ..." She said. I felt sad for her, I can tell just by looking at her she had a crush on him, but then I had a face plastered with determination. "I'll go too." I said without another word. Sakura looked shocked. _What? Why does she want to come? It's too dangerous. _Sakura thought.

"But Sarah! You have to ask Tsunade-sama!" She tried to convince me not to go. "Sakura, Naruto is going on this mission right?" she frowned. "What does that have to do with any-"

"Sakura! I have to go then, I want to be able to protect him and his teamates, even you," I trailed off.

Sakura and I didnt say anything else that night, I wanted to go on this mission so bad, I needed to go on this mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah P.O.V While reading go to YouTube and type: Sad piano (this will make you cry). <strong>

The next morning, I left without Sakura knowing, and headed back home. When I went back to the apartment, everything was back to normal, I layed on my bed and sighed. Only five days to prepare for the mission...

Sasuke Uchiha.

I heard of him, but I feel like i've met him, but now that I think about it, well, I can imagine what he looks like, and I dont need to see a picture of him to know that.

**Flashback. (****12 year old Sarah with long hair braid, headband on forehead, and a black shirt that shows her belly button, and has gloves that have holes to where the fingers go, and black shorts and ninja belt, with black ninja sandles.)**

**I jumped from tree to tree, doing my 30th mission. Root had ordered me to assassinate a target that has been a threat to Konoha. "Kumara! Can you sense the target?" I asked to the white bloodhound. Kumara stopped and sniffted. "We go west north, and make a right." She answerd. "Hai!" I said and continued onwards. After about 20 minutes of spinting and jumping, I found him near a rocky area. "Stop right there!" I yelled. The man stopped and smirked, "They sent a little girl to stop me?" The man with brown hair said. I threw some kunai knives, "Well this little girl is no damsel in distress!" I cried and did some handseals. **

**"Earth style: Falling earth spears!" I cried, and rocky spears aimed for the enemy. He dodged them and I dodged a punch that was meant for my face. I didnt have enough time to use another jutsu, especially the jutsu I made up a few weeks ago. I threw punches, kicks, and threw kunais, after a few moments of doing all of that, I finally got tired, _DANMIT! I cant be weak! _I thought with determination, but I already had cuts and bruises, and maybe 2 broken ribs that hurt like hell!**

**Time skip**

**I finally did it! I killed the ninja, I sat near a fire and started poking at it. "Sarah?" The white bloodhound said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Was it really worth it? killing that guy?" After that was said, Kumara went to sleep. I sighed.**

**Next morning I was in a village that led back to where root was. I was writing in my songbook yet again, it's always been a habit to have something like that durring missions, it's almost like a dairy, and I write songs in it too. Kumara was next to me, she's been a loyal companion to me, I met her when I was little.**

**Just when I was about to put away the thing, I bumped into someone. "Huh? Oh! Sorry about that." I said to a boy with raven hair and continued to my destination. Without me knowing, he starred at me suspiciously and just looked forward. "Who was that girl who bumped into you, teme?" Naruto asked as he came into the scene. Sakura popped a vein. "A GIRL bumped into you?" She screamed in rage. He didnt say anything, but after a while he said. "I dont know her.." He said without emotion. **

**Flashback ends. **

* * *

><p>I gasped. Could it be the boy I saw in the village? Just thinking about the flashback made me wonder something, where's Kumara? I thought she was with me when I came here. I then heard rustling in the bags. I unziped a bag and she was there!<p>

"Kumara?" I said surpriesed and stumbled. The white dog got out of the bag and growled. "ABOUT TIME! I WAS STARVING IN THERE!" She growled. I laughed nervously. "I was so caught up on my training I completely forgot about you!" I said clearly embarrassed. "I dont care just get me something to eat!" She said. I got the doggy treats and she ate them like a wild pig.

"Thats the best meal I had since we left root." She said and sat on the bed. "So how is everyone here? Bad? good? Weird?" She said pacing. I laughed. "Good, very good people." I said.

I left the appartment to go to Tsunade's office. "You want to go on the Sasuke retrival mission?" She asked. "Hai!" I answered. Tsunade sip some sake and sighed. "Fine, you can go, your IQ and fightings skills would help out." She said simply. I tilted my head. "Thats it?" I asked. Tsunade looked up. "Unless you have second thoughts." She said.

I put my hands in front. "No, no. I'm fine thank you!" I said, bowing quickly and left. I'm going to train hard! I'll help Naruto until all the bones in my body are broken! I smiled from determination.

I then ran to the Ichiraku's to find Naruto, and tell him.

"Your going to be in the mission with us?" Naruto asked surprised. I nodded. "I have to, If I'm going to be ANBU. So, tell me more about this Sasuke." I said. Naruto literally choked on his ramen. He sighed. "Fine." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished this chapter! in such a short time too! -.-" I hope the characters arent to OCC and thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! And please REVIEW! :) <strong>


	7. Suspicions, And An Idea

**Chapter 6 here! Yay! I just wanted to let you know that characters are going to be ooc from now on, but only a little bit. I really have nothing more to say, so enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah P.O.V<strong>

"Sasuke was our teamate. He was also our best friend, but soon a snake shanin named Orochimaru gave him something called the curse mark," Naruto paused. I narrowed my eyes seriously. "Yeah, I'm familiar with with him..." I said firmly. Naruto hesitated, but continued.

"That curse mark driven him into intense darkness, he was never the same that day... Soon, Sasuke believed he wasnt getting enough power from Konoha. He decided to leave when he lost to Itachi; Sakura was the last person to see him before he left." My eyes widen. No wonder Sakura was was so sad to talk about him..!

"After he left, we went to look for him, I made a promise to Sakura that I'd bring him back, and I refuse to break it! Unfortunately, when I fought him, I lost, nearly dying in the process," Naruto said shakily. I looked down. "Friends like Neji and Chouji got hurt the most when we came back to Konoha. I just passed out at the time," Naruto said.

"No more, Naruto," I said not showing my eyes. Naruto secretly thanked me for not letting him go any further into detail. I left Ichiraku's when I was done, and went to look for Sai. When I was in front of his appartment a few minutes later, hesitating, I knocked on his door. Sai opened the door a moment later. "Sarah?" He said, obviously confused to see me.

"Hi Sai-san. I just wanted to visit, it's been so long since I last saw you in root!" I said. He moved so I could get inside. I saw how his appartment design looked like. "Wow, quite a gallery you have here." I complemented. He didnt say anything. He just sat at a drawing desk finishing a painting.

I sat on a couch, just sitting there feeling awkward. "Sai? I need to ask you something.." I say quietly. He got away from the drawing desk and sat beside me. "Is it about your dream?" He asks, not adding a hint of emotion what so ever.

I nod my head, but only slightly.

He sighs and began to speak. "You've been having those dreams since your entire family was killed, your mother, your father, Terra, and Hika-"

"She's alive." I cut in. Sai narrows his eyes, "I thought you said she was dead." Sai said lowly. I shook my head. "I thought she didnt make it..." I said rather ashamed of myself. I knew Hikari was not ninja material, I just thought she died because when she survived the eleven tails attack in my old village,

She got really hurt, stabbed in the stomach. They told me she was going to die. Feeling like a horrible influence, I ran away right then and there, I never really knew if she survived or died that day, but either way, I didnt want her to become a ninja, I BEGGED the doctors to not tell Hikari about me, because they said if she were to survive,

she would have amnesia. I assumed she died, because she's not tough enough to survive a wound that stable, so I left, not wanting to ever truly know. What I didnt know is that she survived. The doctors kept their word and didnt tell Hikari about me, so she got addopted, I never knew that, but I knew she would have been if she lived.

"I don't understand one thing, if you knew she was going to be adopted, then, why assume she died?" Sai asked.

"Look here's the deal, my parents died, I became a member of root, Hikari got hurt from the attack, doctors said she would have amnesia if she survived, WHICH I doubted, I told the doctors, IF she survived to let her forget about me! I wanted to keep her away from being a ninja as far as possilble, for all I could know she could be in a different country!" I cried at Sai, not trying to yell.

Sai raised an eyebrow, _I see, but ... _Sai's thoughts were cut short when Sarah spoke again. "I'm going on that Sasuke retrival mission." She says finally.

Sai's eyes widen. "What? ..!" He said surprised. Sarah laughed. "I got the same reation from Naruto." She says.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V <strong>

I should of never told her about Sasuke! I mean it's_ my_ buisness! Right? I was walking to the hospital, stomping all the way. I felt angry, no scratch that, I was pissed. I finally reached the hospital, and find my best friend Ino there.

"Hi Forehead girl!" Ino greeted happily.

"Hi." I said, anger written in all over my face. Ino had to suppress a laugh.

"What?" I asked rudely. I was not in the mood today. Ino gave me a mirror, and as I looked in it, I screamed so loud half the village could hear. Sarah was successfully hitting 30 to 50 kunai at once, until she heard something faint like a scream. "Did you hear something?" Sarah asked to Sai and Naruto who were sparring. They shrugged and kept training.

I had realized I forgot to do my hair this morning, I looked liked I was attacked by a vacuum cleaner! "Oh SHIT!" I cursed and ran to the bathroom. I got out my emergency brush, and started brushing my hair forcefully, not caring if it hurt. I heard Ino come in and she gasped. "Sakura! You dont want to lose your hair!" She cried and helped me brush it.

"How is this new teamate going?" Ino asked curiously. I scofted at the mention of her name. "Bad! First off, she can be too nice, second, she can be too nice, and third-"

"I get it! She's way too nice? I honestly dont see anything bad about that." Ino said with a smile. I decided to tell her why the hell I didnt like it. "I'm just saying that she could be a little annoying, trying to be polite. I know it's a good thing but I just think she's not cut out to be a ninja. Heck, I dont even think she can kill." Sakura says with a sigh. "I honestly dont know how she completed 64 missions without a fail." I surprised.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Thats not what I heard from Naruto. He told me she killed, ummm, about 5? maybe 6 rogue ninja?" Ino explained again. I didnt believe it. "I'll ask Naruto myself then!" I said and stormed off, leaving Ino calling me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V <strong>

Some scientists were experimenting on the pendant from the last mission. The pendant was secured in a glass tube filled with plasma, this was no ordinary pendant. "Anything suspicious?" One female scientist asked. The doctor nodded. "I found out recently that it has a massive ammount of power in it, but it cannot be released." The male said.

The female and other assistants looked at each other questionly. "Doctor, what do suppose of this? The eleven tails was said to be elliminated over 100 years ago. How come Tsunade-sama said if in the wrong hands it causes destruction?" The female asked. The doctor hesitated to answer. He starred over at the pendant. Suddenly the pendant glowed.

The ground started shaking violently and the alarm went out like a siren. People started losing balance! "What's going on doctor?" The famale asked while almost falling down.

"THERE SEEMS TO BE SOME KIND OF MALFUNCTION!" The doctor said. The whole room was shaking and then the ceiling started wearing away, and parts of it started faling down. "HIT THE FLOOR!" The female said and everyone got under tables. The pendant started making electric shocks around the glass tube; it shaddered a moment later.

The ground went back to normal and the shaking stopped.

"This kind of technology isnt suited for the pendant! We have to inform Tsunade-sama!" The female suggested.

"Yes, make sure they know." The doctor said. The female nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V <strong>

I went to where the guys were training, and I found Naruto, Sai, and Sarah talking. Sai didnt seem to be paying attention, Naruto was laughing his head off, and Sarah was telling them something. "Ok, so then this guy went to the ramen shop and he said, 'Hey, do you know where I can get some miso ramen?' and the brother said, 'MISO RAMEN? I thought this was a-"

"Hi everyone!" I interupt. Sarah and the others looked over at my direction. "Hey Sakura, you have no idea what Sarah told me! It's so funny!" Naruto said laughing in between the sentences.

Thats when I completely forgot about why I came to the training grounds. I sighed inwardly. I decided to fight Sarah then. "Sarah, do you want to spar with me?" I ask to Sarah. Sarah smirked and got up. "Only if you want to get beaten like Naruto." Sarah challenged.

It was so on!

A few moments later, it was decided. We got into fighting positions. I waited for Sarah to make the first move, but I couldnt take the silence anymore, so I made the first move. I tried to land a punch on her face, she dodged and prepared to attack from behind, but I missed that.

I tried punching the ground to get her balance out. She jumped from tree to tree avoiding my attack, and then she threw some kunai and a deep gash was landed on my leg. It wasnt serious, but still worth healing.

I tried healing it, but Sarah appeared behind me and sended me flying with one of her own punches. I'm not going to lie, but that hurt. I didnt show it much and continued throwing kunai and sheriken. She cartwheeled them away and jumped back up. We continued this for some time, but then I finally got tired.

"Hey Sakura? I think we should stop, I mean we're already beaten to a pulp so lets stop here." Sarah suggested. I had to agree this one time. I smiled and nodded. I didnt hate Sarah, I just think she's way too nice. Thats when i had a great Idea! I will have to hang out with her more, so I can understand what she's like and who she is! I smiled at the idea and headed home.

I didnt want to be mean so I think it's a great idea!

I headed home, it was already nightfall by the time I got there. I just decided to watch T.V. I was too tired to sleep, if it's possible. I flipped channel threw channel, nothing intrested me. I gave up and decided to go to sleep. I starred at the team seven picture for a long time, then sleep overtook me.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V <strong>

A sound ninja came into a dark room. Orochimaru was standing in the room, about to ask questions. "Orochimaru-sama, we've got som important information about Konoha, there has been a new ninja in the village, aparently a member of root." The sound ninja said.

Orochimaru grinned. "Tell me more." Orochimaru hissed.

"We dont know too much, but her past is in her profiles, once a clan called 'Tsukino' she's the last member." The sand nin said.

"The lasssstt?" Orochimaru hissed. His grin widened.

"Find out more about this girl, and we'll find her weaknessss" He hissed once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm late guys! I forgot to mention I have laziness issues -_-"" So here's my apology gift! sorry once again and review! I'm so sorry if it's rushed!<strong>


	8. Girls day out and the grave!

**HI! This is chapter 7! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura P.O.V <strong>

I had already got up and left my apartment. I was training for the mission, I HAD to bring Sasuke back this time, even if I die doing it! I was practicing my medical ninjutsu by healing people in the hospital, I didnt want to be totally useless.

I soon remembered what I was going to do, I was going to ask Sarah to have a girls day out! I was suppose to tell Sarah hours ago! Panicking, I quickly healed the patient and got my bag. "Sorry! I have to go now, bye!" I said to one assistant nurse. She gave me a questioning eye before I left.

I passed by the hallways, trying my hardest not to get caught by other nurses. I reached the front counter so I could sign out. "Your leaving? But you have one more shift!" The counter lady said surprised. I sighed, I couldnt get off work that easily. After what seemed like one more hour, I finally left the hospital.

I figured Sarah was in the training grounds. I went there soon enough and found Sarah panting while throwing kunai and shuriken on the tree lined from top to bottom. Maybe I did underestimate Sarah a little bit ... Sarah caught my sight and smiled, "Hello Sakura-chan, do you need somthing?" Sarah asked. I just asked her like it was nothing.

"Sarah, we should hang out more, so if your going to be our teamate, you have to get to know me better, so wanna have a girls day out with me and ino?" I ask nicely. I had already asked Ino to come and she said yes.

Sarah turned into a little chibi with big eyes. "REALLY? AWESOME! YES!" She said clapping her hands together. I sweatdropped and nodded. When Sarah was done training me, Ino, and Sarah we all went in an ice cream shop. "Hello girls what can I get you?" The kind Ice cream guy asked. Ino ordered first. "Cherry blossom pudding ice cream on a waffle cup." Ino said.

I was next. "Stawberry with a cup, please!" I say kindly, soon it was Sarah's turn to order. "I'll have cookie and cream ice cream on a cone with cherry on top." She said smiling.

The counter guy got the ice creams out and gave it to each of us. "That'll be 903 yen (11 dollars)." He said politely. I was about to pay but Sarah got in front. "It's ok Sakura I'll pay!" She said being too nice again. I shook my head.

"No, I'll pay Sarah, seriously I have the money." I tried to convince but she handed the money to the counter guy while I was staring at Ino for a split second. "Have a nice day!" The counter guy said. I was dumbfounded, I didnt even notice! We all sat down on the tables outside. It was warm outside, perfect wheather to have icecream in the summer.

It was already in the middle of summer time, I wonder if Sarah has a crush. I decided to ask. "So, Sarah, do you like anyone? Surely you met somone in this village that you like!" I ask.

She was blushing, she must of liked somone then. Ino squealed. "Ooh, tell me! I bet he's cute, we wont tell anyone!" Ino said telling the truth. Sarah blushed and said softly but we could still hear her. "Um ... It's Sai!" She whispered getting redder. SAI? She likes him? I'm so going to talk about this to Ino later. Ino squealed again.

"Sai's cute! But he cant feel emotions remember! lots of luck on winning his heart! If he has one ..." Ino whispered the last part in my ear and I surpressed a laugh. Sarah looked concern.

"He can feel emotions, it's just ... he keeps them all bundled up!" Sarah tried explain to us. Ino wasnt convinced, but I was a little surprised. She has known Sai longer than both me and Ino combined, so she must have seen him happy at one point.

"Was there a point where Sai was happy?" I ask couriously.

"Well, ummm, yes actually..." Sarah said with a fake smile. Wait, a fake smile? Thats new. Sarah continued.

"It was when his adopted brother, Shin, was still alive, but died of a sickness or something ... I dont know the details, but Sai was never the same that day." Sarah said and sighed. "I have another dream, besides being ANBU, two in fact." Sarah said finally. Me and Ino raised our eyeborws.

"My other two dreams are ... To find my sister, and to get Sai to feel emotions again." Me and Ino starred wide eyed at her. Her sister? I decided to push the subject. "You have a sister?" Me and Ino ask. She nodded. "My sister's been gone since I was 9. I believe she's still out there." Sarah mumbled. Ino finished her icecream, and so did I.

Sarah barely made a dent on her icecream, and it was beggining to melt. "Sarah, arent you going to eat your icecream? I'll melt soon." Ino asked. When Sarah saw the icecream dripping, she finally got to it. "Sorry! I must of dozed off!" She said she was done, we went to the next face of this day.

Shopping was Ino's Idea. "YES! Shopping is the one I chose!" Ino squealed as we made it to a cloth store. Ino and Sarah ran inside while I was far behind, I sweatdropped.

_'Some blondes have a thing for cloths, yet, others dont ...' _I thought as I walked inside. It was a very promising store! There where a lot of cute vests pants and shirts. Ino really did have a nose for these types of places. I looked through some cute ninja wear. I found a black vest, apparently water proof. I had to admit, it was something worth buying, but the price was too much! I would be surprise if Sarah had the money to buy this!

Sarah found a pair of pants on sale. They were black pants with a pink outlining, also waterproof, and resists blood stains, according to the card. When Sarah looked at the card, it read 4124.5000 yen (50 dollars). Sarah put it back. I assumed she didnt have the money. Then she caught sight of a yellow sleveless shirt with a fishnet sweater to go with it! It looked very fashionable and it had great quality. Sarah read the features on the card that was attached to the tag behind it.

"Waterproof, blood resistant, can survive up to 300 degrees in hot climates, one size fits all?" Sarah looked at the shirt real closely then smiled cheesily. A few moments later she went up to the counter lady, along with some other cloths. "Guys, If you want to pay, better do it now." Sarah told us. Ino was still in the dressing room trying on what looked like a full wordrobe!

"Almost done guys! I just have 10 more shirts to try on." She said from the other side of the room. 10 t-shirts later she was out with a full cart. I had to pretend I was not surpirsed at how much cloths she got. As for Sarah she was. "Ino, Thats a lot of cloths, do you really need that many?" Sarah said. Ino gasped. "Of course! I through out a lot of cloths last week, so now, I'm rebuilding my wordrobe!" She said. Sarah shrugged. All I was buying was a pantyhose, I didnt really need cloths. When we got to the counter, Sarah payed again. Now I felt bad, she had to pay for everything we did today.

For sure, the next place we're going to, she wont have to pay a thing. Our final destination was the park. It was very pretty, and we saw academy kids playing on the swings and mothers walking with a stroller. Ino had planned this part too. "I'm going to get us some water, it's pretty hot outside." I say. Sarah and Ino nodded and sat on the bench. I found a vending machine not too far from them and it had several good drinks. I bought three water bottles, finally getting to do my share. I went back to the others to find them talking about something. I gave each of them thier waters.

Sarah began to speak first. "So, I'm curious, how long have you been friends?" Sarah asks. Me and Ino looked at each other and sweatdropped. "We've been friends friends since we were in the academy, but soon became rivals because we both l-"

"Had, a crush on someone! Isnt that right Ino?" Sakura said cutting Ino in the sentence.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, and Ino looked confused, but when Ino saw my pained face, she knew I didnt want to talk about Sasuke. It just hurts too much...

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by and I was at home sweeping the room with a broom. <em>huh, funny, I spent the entire day with my friends instead of training the whole day, at least I did some training this morning, besides, the mission is in two days. <em>I thought and paused. My eyes went wide and I looked at the calendar, yup, only two damn days!

I was panicking inside but my inner convinced me. _'Calm down Sakura! I know you must train harder, but dont let it go to your head, stay calm and we'll see what happens...' _My inner convinced and I nodded. Maybe things wont be AS bad, I mean what could go wrong?

I saw something outside the window for a split second, but ignored it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sai P.O.V <strong>

I was on my way back home, that is, until I caught sight of someone. I decided to follow it, It's not like I have something better to do. I followed the thing and it led me to a grave sight. Odd, who goes to a grave sight at this time or night? I hid behind the nearest tree, and I clearly didnt expect what I saw. It was Sarah. I saw her with a bouqet of yellow roses, and she kneeled down on the graves

I wonder who's grave it was... I hid to the closest tree near her, and I read the grave.

Terra Tsukino. Loving daughter, friend, and outstanding ANBU ninja. I read the description, I was certain it was my mind playing tricks on me, but I think I read something about, "Died in a massacre, also died in vain," and then I read the rest of the description. It ended saying 1974-1990. Sarah had silent tears roll down her face and she put the flowers on them.

"You'll always be my inspiration..." Sarah said before she left the grave sight. When I was sure she was gone, I looked at the grave to get a closer look. What I didnt catch was the hidden quote underneath the grave.

"Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world." It read. I read it about twelve more times, making sure it racked my brain. What does this quote mean?

* * *

><p><strong>I know ... certainly NOT my best chapter, I had to rush on this one because I was behind ... So SO SO SORRY! I'm sorry this was rushed but I PROMISE the next chapter will be intresting! <strong>


End file.
